1. Field
The following description relates to a display unit of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a disassembling structure of a display unit of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a storage compartment for storing food, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment.
A front side of the storage compartment through which food can be put in or taken out, is provided to be open, and the open front side may be opened and closed by a door.
As home appliances have recently become more advanced, refrigerators including a display unit having an input/output function have been developed and released. The display unit is equipped with an output function in which signals received from an external device or a refrigerator controller are visually output on a screen, and an input function in which a user's manipulation can be performed through the display unit. The display unit is generally disposed on a front side of the door for the user's convenience.
However, according to the related art, the display unit is separated from the door using an additional separation unit or using the front side of the door as a lever. As a result, there are inconveniences as additional components are required and the front side of the door is damaged.